


We Face Our Own Demise, In The Blink Of An Eye

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, In the Hands of the Enemy, Other, Siblings, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves - Freeform, Written from a platonic deep connection viewpoint but you can view it however you want at this point, death tw, five hargreeves - Freeform, no 2, tua - Freeform, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Our universe is simply a fragment in a kaleidoscope of possibilities. What we believe to be true, our past, present and future is only one hand of an infinite dealing of our own existence. All life has an origin, whether it is known or even accepted just as life has an end; as long as Vanya Hargreeves existed, she was the end.
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	We Face Our Own Demise, In The Blink Of An Eye

Our universe is simply a fragment in a kaleidoscope of possibilities. What we believe to be true, our past, present and future is only one hand of an infinite dealing of our own existence. All life has an origin, whether it is known or even accepted, just as life has an end; as long as Vanya Hargreeves existed, she was the end. Five knew this all too well, every alternate timeline only proved his worst fears. 

It took years to figure out how to traverse realities, each jump risking his own existence just to find an answer in some futile attempt to stop the inevitable. Vanya was always the enemy. Although this wasn’t always personal nor intentional, she would always bring the worlds demise. He had spent years trying to find a way, any way that he could stop the end of the world without destroying the one he cared about most. Vanya was always special to him, they shared a connection on such a subconscious level, barely anyone noticed. Yet, she was the one who kept him holding on through the apocalypse. Five had jumped between realities for so long, he had lost count of the days, months, even years he spent in each reality at a time, so much so he was probably closer to his siblings age in the original timeline. 

In the hands of the enemy, he would always lose. Countless attempts to save her, save the world had failed and the futility of his attempts had become certain. There was no saving the world, no way to be the superhero he was raised to believe. Death is inescapable, at least this time he would choose where to meet it.

Landing with near perfect stability, Five jumped out into his final possibility. The Icarus theatre stood just feet in front of him, attendees spilling out of the doors like a surge of water flooding the streets in peril. Vanya. It seemed nobody had been warned of the apocalypse, no commission, no siblings, just Vanya alone ready to strike. 

The theatre was empty, the lifeforce of the epicentre of destruction being Vanya. He had seen her symphony of death multiple times before, the same ending every time. She was oblivious to Five’s movements, as he slowly approached her from behind as she played her final note, pointing her bow to the sky and directing a dazzling light of pure energy into the sky, hitting her target with perfect precision. Jolting forward, Five rushed to catch her as she fell to the ground, snapping out of her irreverent state back into her normal conscience. “Five?” A recognition flashed across Vanya’s face as she looked onto the man before her. He had never seen him, yet she felt from one look he had known him her whole life. “I had to do it, I’m sorry” she sobbed, folding into herself until she was nothing more than a shell of herself.

“Hey, Vanya, it’s going to be okay.” Five had resigned himself to his fate. She gazed up at him, watching as he sat next to her frail frame, pulling her into his arms as they both looked into each other’s eyes. Whether he had existed in this timeline, or even met Vanya was irrelevant. For what was only one reality to her, was a million to him, but in that brief moment, there was a sign of calm and trust in her eyes. A subconscious connection that spanned across hundreds of different universes. He held her in his arms, desperately remembering every fond memory from the countless realities he had experienced. He was content with the end. 

In a split second, the blink of an eye, the world was turned to ash and dust. Evaporating every life form on her ground, the earth was ravaged in a ball of molten fire. There was no survival, no timejumps, no saviour. Just the two of them together as their last breaths evaporated into the hellfire incoming. Our universe is simply a fragment in a kaleidoscope of possibilities. What we believe to be true, our past, present and future is only one hand of an infinite dealing of our own existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt fill for whumptober! Also because I am that person who uses song lyrics for my fic titles I will post the song in the notes of each fic I use them for!
> 
> Title:  
> D.O.M.I.N.A.N.C.E - Annisokay


End file.
